Is This the End?
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: Izaya has always loved Shizuo. But he doesn't want anyone to hurt his love so he acts like he hates his beloved monster of Ikebukuro. But now Izaya is dying inside from his secret. Day by day, Izaya is slowly slipping away from this world. Can Shizuo realize the flea's feelings in time or is Izaya doomed to live forever dead inside? Warning: Yaoi, rape, language, M-preg, ect.
1. So the Voice Began

Summary: Izaya has always loved Shizuo. But he doesn't want anyone to hurt his love so he acts like he hates his beloved monster of Ikebukuro. But now Izaya is dying inside from his secret. Day by day, Izaya is slowly slipping away from this world. Can Shizuo realize the flea's feelings in time or is Izaya doomed to live forever dead inside?

So the voice began...

Chapter Rating: M

A/N: So this is my first Shizaya fic. I'm really excited and hope I don't screw this up. Please enjoy! This is the first chapter of "Is This the End?"

**This is Celty typing**

"_**This is Izaya's inner demon"**_

Chapter 1

Izaya sat in a booth at Russian Sushi. He had a plate of his beloved fatty tuna on the table but he had barely eaten any of it. His mind was elsewhere; where it almost always was actually. It was on Shizu-chan. The only time he ever felt alive was when Shizu-chan was chasing him. Otherwise he felt like he was dead or dying. Izaya stood and left Russian Sushi. It looked like it was going to rain. He was almost out of Ikebukuro when he heard the heart pounding sound

"IIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!" It was Shizu-chan. Izaya turned to look at the man who was always dressed as a bartender. Izaya would never admit it to any living being but he loved the bartender outfit that Shizu-chan wore. Izaya ducked and dodged the vending machine that Shizu-chan threw.

"Hello Shizu-chan! Nice day isn't it?" Izaya asked. It wasn't a nice day actually, the sky was heavy with rainclouds and it looked like it could start raining any second.

"You damn flea. Haven't I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro?" Shizuo shouted grabbing a stop sign and running towards Izaya. The sky chose that moment to start pouring.

"Ah, it's raining. Well see you Shizu-chan!" Izaya called before turning and running down an alley. Shizuo gave chase, of course. Izaya was running around a corner when his foot slipped on the wet concrete and he when crashing into a wall where he fell to the ground stunned. Shizuo, who had been right behind him came to a halt and lifted Izaya off the ground by his neck. Izaya's feet could barely touch the ground and Shizuo's hand was nearly crushing his windpipe.

"Looks like you caught me Shizuo." Izaya choked out.

"Yeah, looks like I did Flea. Wait, did you just call me by my real name?" Shizuo said shocked. Izaya cursed himself. He had slipped up now.

"Maybe I did Shizu-chan. Maybe I didn't. What does it matter? You're gonna kill me now anyway." Izaya wheezed as Shizu-chan's grip tightened slightly.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I can think of many things to do with you that are worse than death." Shizu-chan said smirking evilly.

"So the caveman can think! I'm shocked." Izaya said. He wanted it to be over. He wanted the pain to end. He wanted to die because he was already almost there. Inside at least.

"Hey there's the informant!" Came a call. Both Izaya and Shizuo looked to see a group of men stalking down the alley.

'Shit.' Izaya thought. This day couldn't get any worse.

"If you could be so kind as to let me down Shizuo." Izaya said using Shizuo's real name.

"Nah, I think you're about to get what you deserve." Shizuo said grinning. Izaya paled, he was in deep shit now.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya felt like shit. He ached all over. Especially in his ass. The protozoan had left him at the hands of the gang who had happened on them in the alley. Now he lay in said alley barely conscious and completely naked. A heavy rain poured down on his body that was slowly going cold. He was barely aware of the footsteps approaching him or the gasp of said protozoan at the sight of the informant. Izaya felt himself be wrapped in something and lifted from his spot on the ground. He wasn't aware of anything else because at that moment he passed out.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo felt sick. He had found the Flea in the alley where he had left him with those punks laying in a puddle of semen and blood. The Flea had definitely been raped; a mixture of blood and semen had been trickling out of his ass. Shizuo had wrapped him up in an old tarp that had been in the alley. Izaya had moaned when Shizuo had lifted him up but hadn't made a sound since. Now Shizuo sat in Shinra's living room with Celty beside him. Shinra was in the other room with Izaya. He had been in there for a while now and it was making Shizuo worry.

'_Why did I save the Flea? I should have left him in that alley. But it was pouring and he would have died. But I want him dead. Do I?" _Shizuo thought. The door to the other room opened and Shinra came out before closing it again behind him.

"Good news. He's awake. Bad news is that he's not talking coherently. It's like he's stuck in the past. You should go home Shizuo. You've got work in the morning and it's already one o'clock in the morning." Shinra said. Shizuo nodded

"Keep me updated on his condition." He said

**Why do you care? I thought you hated him.** Celty typed and showed it to Shizuo. Shizuo looked down at his feet.

"Because I'm the reason they were able to do this to him." Shizuo said before leaving the two of them.

[blackcatlover1]

*A few days later*

Izaya felt cold even though he was wrapped up in several layers of blankets. His mind kept replaying Shizaya leaving him with those men and the events that had happened after that.

"_**Oh Izaya, did you expect anything less. He hates you and you should hate him too. Look what he did to you. He's the reason this happened to you."**_ A voice said in Izaya's head. Izaya shook his head violently

"No, no, no. I love him. I won't listen to you." He muttered.

"Who do you love Izaya?" Asked Shizuo. At the sound of his voice Izaya went stone still. He turned to look at Shizu-chan.

"Hm? Who do you love?" Shizuo asked again.

"No one." Izaya said, "I hate everyone; even my precious humans now."

"Oh…" Shizu-chan said but Izaya could tell that Shizuo didn't believe him.

"What do you want? To brag; have you told everyone? That the great Izaya Orihara was raped?" Izaya snapped.

"I came to make sure you were okay. I feel bad about what happened." Shizuo said, "But I can tell you're just fine." He added angrily. Izaya felt his heart do a funny fluttery thing before sinking. Shizuo had cared.

"_**He's lying! He doesn't care. He's the reason you're like this. He's the monster. He's a protozoan. He doesn't like you and you shouldn't love him. He doesn't deserve you. He's a…"**_ The voice said

"SHUT UP!" Izaya yelled cutting the voice off and clutching his head.

"Izaya?!" Shinra exclaimed bursting into the room. Izaya was still clutching his head but he was now muttering so softly that no one could hear him.

"I didn't say anything. He just yelled it out of nowhere." Shizuo said worried.

"I think you'd better go Shizuo." Shinra said

"Yeah. I need a smoke." Shizuo replied leaving the room.

'_Don't go!'_ Izaya screamed in his mind as he watched helplessly as Shizuo left. He felt another piece of his heart break off and die; it was almost completely dead. Soon he'd have no feelings left to feel and the demons would have won. Then it would be too late. The demonic voice in his head just laughed.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!


	2. And It Drove Me To Insanity

Summary: Izaya has always loved Shizuo. But he doesn't want anyone to hurt his love so he acts like he hates his beloved monster of Ikebukuro. But now Izaya is dying inside from his secret. Day by day, Izaya is slowly slipping away from this world. Can Shizuo realize the flea's feelings in time or is Izaya doomed to live forever dead inside?

So the voice began and it drove me into insanity...

Chapter Rating: M

A/N: This chapter is completely in Izaya's viewpoint. And it is rated M for a reason. No, I will tell you he doesn't get raped again. : ) Enjoy!

Disclamer: I own nothing. Sadly, otherwise there would be Shizaya moments!

Chapter Two

Izaya had been released from Shinra's care. It had been two weeks since the incident in the alley and he was acting his usual self. But it was an act. He fired his assistant, Namie Yagiri, and had yet to hire a new one. He didn't really want an assistant anymore. He did all his work by himself and had very little time to wander the city, which was just fine by him. A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" He asked in a singsong voice.

"It's me. Now open this damn door." Shiki-san's voice came from the other side of the door. Izaya pranced over to the door and opened it.

"What a pleasant surprise. Come in Shiki-san." Izaya said stepping back.

"No time. I need you to gather some information from Shinra and email it to me." Shiki-san said before leaving. Izaya grabbed his distinct black coat with the white fur lining and skipped out of his apartment. Maybe he'd visit Russian Sushi as well.

[blackcatlover1]

Getting the information from Shinra was rather easy. Izaya felt somewhat insulted that Shiki-san had set the task to him. He skipped down the street; the files Shiki-san wanted in his bag. Stopping by Russian Sushi, Izaya picked up some fatty tuna and skipped towards home.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZ AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!" Well that was a voice Izaya knew. It was Shizuo! He plopped the container of fatty tuna in his bag and sidestepped to avoid a trashcan that came flying through the sky. Once the protozoan came into view Izaya's heart fluttered.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! Don't worry I wasn't doing any harm…yet." Izaya said giggling as he avoided a streetlight.

"I don't give a damn. I've told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!" Shizuo roared. Every sane person scattered to the other side of the road; not wanting to get caught in the middle. Simon came out of Russian Sushi

"Buy sushi. Sushi good. No fighting. Fighting bad." He said in his broken up English.

"Bye Simon." Izaya called as he sprinted off. As usual, Shizuo was right behind him.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya managed to loose Shizuo in the complex and intricate alleyways and side streets. When he finally returned home he was tired, hungry, and ready for bed. He typed up the email to Shiki-san and sent it before wandering into the kitchen and eating his fatty tuna.

"_**Oh, Izaya!" **_ Said the demon. This time Izaya could see the demon inside of his mind. The demon looked like Izaya but had horns and his red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of Izaya's mind.

'Go away.' Izaya thought annoyed.

"_**Aww, but I thought we were getting along so well. After all, I am the real you."**_ The demon said smirking.

'I'm going to ignore you.' Izaya said to it. The demon laughed.

"_**Izaya…Izaya…oh you know ignoring me won't work. Izaya, Shizuo will never love you. If you think about it, he has every reason to hate you. You should just give up on him."**_ The demon said. Izaya finally had enough. He grabbed his jacket and headed out into the cold winter evening.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya stood on top of a random building in Ikebukuro. He stood on the edge and was looking down at the street below. It would be so easy. He wouldn't even have to jump. All he had to do was step off the edge.

"_**Is this how you plan to get rid of me? Suicide?" **_The demon asked chuckling.

"Yes, yes this is how I will get rid of both of us." Izaya said and stepped off the edge of the building. There was screams and Izaya closed his eyes. Something warm and dark tried to wrap itself around him but he was falling too fast. He landed with a sickening crunch. His body went numb quite quickly and he heard his name being called from a distance, or what seemed like a distance

"I just wanted his voice to end." Izaya whispered as the white light claimed him.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review to find out if Izaya really dies. 'Cause he might. Depends on how I feel. So improve my mood with a review!


	3. Then I Entered My Mind

Summary: Izaya has always loved Shizuo. But he doesn't want anyone to hurt his love so he acts like he hates his beloved monster of Ikebukuro. But now Izaya is dying inside from his secret. Day by day, Izaya is slowly slipping away from this world. Can Shizuo realize the flea's feelings in time or is Izaya doomed to live forever dead inside?

So the voice began and it drove me into insanity. Then I entered my mind...

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N: So this chapter deals with what's going on inside of Izaya's head and Shizuo's reaction to what Izaya did. I do have one thing to say. I love all of you who have reviewed already. This story hasn't even been out for 24 hours and I already have at least 5 reviews. I love all of you, in a non-gross way of course. Thanks for your support. Please Read and Review! At the end of this chapter is some shout outs. Look to see if you're there! And don't worry if you're a guest, you can still review! I know this is a really long author's note but I have one last thing to say. The Chapter names all flow together, if you hadn't already noticed that. So the voice began and it drove me into insanity. Then I entered my mind…get it. Thanks!

'_These are thoughts.'_

Disclamer: I own nothing. Sadly, otherwise there would be Shizaya moments!

Chapter Three

Izaya was surrounded by white light. He wasn't sure what happened. He couldn't remember anything but the whiteness. He began to walk. He didn't know if he was getting anywhere or if he was just walking in place. Everything was the same. There was a pain in his chest. Like something there was trying to beat out of it. But slowly, as he walked, the feeling began to fade. Suddenly everything rushed back to him; the demon, being raped, walking off the edge of the building. It all pounded in his skull begging for his attention. But Izaya ignored it. He saw something gold up ahead. And that thing drew him closer and closer until he saw it was a golden egg about the size of his head. He crouched down and touched it. The air was filled with a ringing sound as the rings on his fingers collided with the gold of the egg. Shrugging, Izaya picked the egg up. It was surprisingly light for something made out of gold. Izaya reasoned that it probably was hollow. He hugged the egg to his chest like a mother would hug her child to her breast. There was a cracking sound and the egg spilled open enveloping Izaya in darkness. Izaya feared the darkness. He began to run through it until he found a door.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo had been walking down the street in Ikebukuro when suddenly some woman screamed and Celty pulled up, releasing her shadows. Looking up, Shizuo saw Izaya plummeting from the sky

'_Oh, great; just fucking lovely._' He thought. Celty's shadows tried to stop Izaya's fall but the law of gravity and the law of inertia worked together and Izaya's fall was only slowed slightly. He hit the ground at a speed that probably would kill him and there was a sickening crunch of his bones breaking.

"Someone call 911!" Some guy shouted. Shizuo pushed his way through the crowd and kneeled down beside the Flea.

"Flea, Flea!" He shouted. Izaya's eyes opened slightly but Shizuo could tell that they were not seeing anything.

"I just want his voice to end." Izaya whispered before his eyes shut again and his breathing became ragged and labored. The sound of sirens filled the air and an ambulance pulled up as well as a couple police cars and a fire truck.

"Out of the way; we need a clear path to get to him." Ordered a male paramedic. Shizuo felt numb. He was barely aware of himself stepping back away from the flea. He watched helplessly as the paramedics lifted Izaya onto a gurney.

"Grab the defibrillator. He's going into cardiac arrest!" Called one of the paramedics. Another pulled out a machine and handed it to the first paramedic.

"CLEAR!" shouted the first paramedic and the other paramedic who was pumping oxygen into Izaya stepped back as the first paramedic zapped Izaya with the defibrillator. Izaya's body convulsed slightly as the electricity coursed through him.

"Again!" Shouted the first paramedic. The others stood back as he rubbed the paddles together and zapped Izaya once more. Shizuo saw the soft rise and fall of Izaya's chest meaning that the defibrillator had done its job. Izaya was alive once more, for now. He still could die.

'_Please don't die Flea. Please stay alive.'_ Shizuo thought. Praying to a god he didn't believe in.

"Get him into the ambulance. He needs to get to the hospital; now!" Shouted the first paramedic. They rushed Izaya's unconscious body into the ambulance and shut the doors before the ambulance roared away with its sirens blaring to warn other cars that it was coming. The police then began questioning the onlookers about the incident. Celty put her hand on Shizuo's shoulder comfortingly.

**It's going to be alright. **She typed and showed to Shizuo.

"He…he…he looked so broken. And he said 'I just want his voice to end.' What did he mean?" Shizuo asked Celty. Celty thought for a moment.

**I don't know. Maybe there's more to him that anyone's ever cared to find out. I'd better go inform Shinra of Izaya's incident. You should head home. ** Celty typed.

"Yeah, okay." Shizuo said before wandering down the street in the opposite direction of his apartment. He didn't even notice his surroundings. He was too caught up in his own mind. He didn't know how he felt about Izaya anymore. He used to hate him and he had thought the information broker had hated him back; but now. After seeing how broken Izaya really was inside. He wondered if the informant really had ever hated him in the first place.

'_My life is so fucked up. I just hope the Flea makes it. If he doesn't, well, Ikebukuro will be a much quieter place. But is that really what I want?'_

[blackcatlover1]

Please review. Now for shout outs (which I'll do periodically)

I wanna thank these people for reviewing:

anon azure

Rai Rai Blue

Guest number 1

Al-Mcs

Guest number 2 (or are you Guest number 1 again?)

I wanna thank these people for adding this story to their favorites:

Al-Mcs

Drusilla85

xXSakura -no-HanaXx

And finally I wanna thank these people for subscribing to this story:

xXSakura -no-HanaXx

Akari Yukimura

Thanks for your support!

And already over a hundred views? Schiss (German for shit), I'm going to have to keep up with this story.

Also, if any of you want to be my editor for this story then pm me. Thanks.


	4. And Passed Through Forgotten Memories

Summary: Izaya has always loved Shizuo. But he doesn't want anyone to hurt his love so he acts like he hates his beloved monster of Ikebukuro. But now Izaya is dying inside from his secret. Day by day, Izaya is slowly slipping away from this world. Can Shizuo realize the flea's feelings in time or is Izaya doomed to live forever dead inside?

So the voice began and it drove me into insanity. Then I entered my mind and passed through forgotten memories...

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N: Okay, if you reviewed or subscribed before I posted the last chapter and you didn't make it to the thank you list, I'm sorry. I didn't check my emails before I posted the third chapter. But don't worry; you'll be at the top of the list next time. : ) Please Enjoy and don't forget to review! Also this chapter contains a deviation from the anime or manga and an OC.

Disclamer: I own nothing. Sadly, otherwise there would be Shizaya moments!

Chapter Four

Izaya hesitated for a split second before opening the door and hurrying through it. When he looked at his surroundings he had to choke back tears. He was standing in the front yard of the house where he grew up. It was snowing, but not too heavily. He and his twin sister were playing in the front yard; throwing snowballs at each other. He knew he had to be five. His twin sister, Airi, was running; trying to get away from the on slaughter of little Izaya's snowballs.

"No fair Izzy. No fair." She cried, using her nickname for Izaya. Older Izaya smiled grimly. He now remembered this day. Airi ran into the road just as a large car came barreling around the corner and crashed into her. The car speed off and young Izaya screamed. His mom, who had surprisingly been home that day, rushed out of the two-story, brick house and into the yard. When she saw Airi laying on the road with blood pooling around her head she ran to her.

"Oh, no…no, Airi!" Izaya's mom screamed. The neighbors, of course, came out and pretty soon there was police cars and an ambulance at the scene. A nice policewoman asked little Izaya some questions. Older Izaya just stood there. Remembering how the paramedics had said that Airi had been killed on impact; that she hadn't felt a thing. Mairu and Kururi never even knew she had existed. Izaya's mother had burned all the pictures that they had of Airi and had gotten rid of all her clothes, toys, and anything else that might remind her of her lost daughter. Airi, beloved jasmine; and the only person that had ever mattered to Izaya's mother. All Izaya had left of his sister was his memories. As the horrifying event wrapped up a new green door appeared to older Izaya in the middle of the street. Izaya, knowing that it was time for him to move on, opened it and stepped through.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya now found himself at Raira Academy High School like any day back then; he was eating lunch with Shinra and Kadota on the roof of the school. It was hard to figure out why his mind had decided to bring him here. Shinra and Dota-chin were talking about something pointless. Younger Izaya however, was paying attention to something going down in the yard. Suddenly, a large trashcan from the yard flew up and almost hit younger Izaya. Older Izaya laughed; yes, now he remembered it. It was the day after he'd framed Shizuo for cheating on a test.

"IIIIIIZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAA!" Shizuo's usual shout rang in his ears. It was also the day where he first realized that if he showed feelings for the stronger man, it would cause issues. And, however much trouble he put Shizuo through, he still protected him from so much more. Shizuo didn't even begin to know how much shit Izaya pulled to protect his beloved Shizu-chan. A new black door appeared and Izaya obeyed his mind and left the scene.

[blackcatlover1]

The next scene that his mind took him to surprised him. It was not really an image, more like sounds and voices.

"Flea, Flea!" It was Shizuo shouting his name. Izaya could hear the pain and worry in the protozoan's voice. Then there was the sound of his own voice

"I just want his voice to end." He hadn't realized how broken he had sounded in the distance he could hear the wail of sirens growing louder and louder. There was the sound of a door banging open and then someone shouting for people to move. Then there was a sensation of being lifted. Suddenly all the noises stopped. After a few seconds of silence, Izaya got nervous. He wasn't sure what was going on. After a few more moments of silence Izaya realized that what he had just experienced was the last things in his memory. So what would happen now? A gold color door appeared out of the darkness a few yards away. Izaya began to try to move towards it but he felt like he was walking through tar. Every step took almost all the energy he had. When he was about to give up he began to hear someone talking to him. At first he couldn't understand what was being said, it was like listening to a radio where the radio was not quite on the station but you could still hear some of what was being said in the static. Slowly though, the voice became more and more clear.

"…I know you might not be able to hear me, but I just wanted you to know that Celty and I are here for you. Even Shizuo has been here once to visit you. I know I've said this every day that I come, which is every day, but please come back to us Izaya. We all need you, even Shizuo need you; he just doesn't know it yet. I understand if you want to leave us. I know we aren't the best friends that you could have. And I'm sure you are ready to leave us for the other world but just remember that we'll miss you. Ikebukuro isn't the same without you." It was Shinra. Shinra was talking to him. Izaya wasn't sure if it was a dream or if Shinra was really there talking to him but the sound of his voice gave Izaya the strength to keep moving. He slowly pushed through the tar-like darkness and grabbed a hold of the yellow door's doorknob. As if the tar-like darkness had never been there, Izaya felt his body become feather light. He opened the door and stepped through, into the blinding white light. And hopefully to the real world.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

I will be posting more shout outs at the end of chapter five.

I'm also still looking for an editor if you want to help me write this story.


	5. When I Returned

Summary: Izaya has always loved Shizuo. But he doesn't want anyone to hurt his love so he acts like he hates his beloved monster of Ikebukuro. But now Izaya is dying inside from his secret. Day by day, Izaya is slowly slipping away from this world. Can Shizuo realize the flea's feelings in time or is Izaya doomed to live forever dead inside?

So the voice began and it drove me into insanity. Then I entered my mind and passed through forgotten memories. When I returned…

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N: I had issues writing this chapter. I guess it was because I didn't really know how to make Izaya act so I kinda made him OCC in my eyes at least. If you look above the chapter rating you can see how the story is progressing. In all there's going to be ten chapters, at least that's the plan for now. Sorry if this chapter is short. I wanted to save the drama for the next chapter. : )

Disclamer: I own nothing. Sadly : (

Chapter Five

Izaya felt groggy; like he had just slept for a long time. His eyes were heavy and he was having issues getting them open.

"Hey, Izaya; it's me Shinra again. I just came to…" Shinra trailed off when he saw Izaya's heart monitor.

"Izaya. If you can hear me move your left hand." Shinra said excitedly. It took some effort but Izaya forced his left had to twitch.

"Did you see that Celty?! He's waking up." Shinra exclaimed.

'_Shut up.' _Izaya thought groggily. He heard footsteps and a woman ask

"Is everything okay in here?"

"Yes, I believe he's finally waking up." Shinra exclaimed. The footsteps grew closer and then Izaya became aware of the steady beeps that had been lulling him back to sleep. He had to stay awake. He didn't want to go back to the darkness and the memories. He wanted to wake up. He commanded his eyes to open. He blocked out the voices and concentrated on opening his eyes. Finally he felt them flutter and open. Bright light tore through his eyes and he groaned.

"What's all the fuss?" Asked the very man who made my mind reel; Shizuo.

"Izaya's waking up!" Shinra exclaimed.

"Hmm, I knew the flea wouldn't stay in a coma for forever. " Shizuo said gruffly. Izaya couldn't tell if Shizuo was mad that he was waking up or relieved. Izaya opened his eyes again and blinked. There were seven people sitting around his bed not including the nurses and doctors. There was Shinra, Celty, Shizuo, Shiki-san, Mairu, Kururi, and Simon all in the small hospital room. A collective cheer went up when Izaya gave them his customary smirk, well everyone cheered but Shizuo.

"Did you really think that a superior person like me would die from a silly thing like falling off a building?" Izaya asked. His voice was raspy and broke several times.

"Yes. Because you almost died Flea." Shizuo growled.

"Tsh; life, death, they hold no meaning to someone like me." Izaya said smirking. Shizuo growled before storming out of the room. Izaya sighed

"How long have I been in a coma?" He asked looking out the window. It was sunny out and there wasn't any snow to be seen.

"For about three months. We thought you might never wake up." Shinra said. Izaya gave a fake grin.

"Tsh, I was only taking a vacation. I deserve one every once in a while you know." He said.

"You call being in a coma a vacation?!" Shinra asked outraged.

"Yup; and I can't wait to get back to work. I'm sure a lot has piled up. Eh, Shiki-san?" Izaya said.

"Of course I have made sure you're information remained updated so that you can get right back to work." Shiki-san said as if he knew what the informant was thinking. Izaya smiled. Things were going smoothly. Now he just had to get out of this damn hospital.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo was fuming. That little pest…and he had been worried. That…that flea didn't deserve to be alive after that stunt he pulled. What was he thinking? And then to blow it off as if it didn't matter! Shizuo fumed as he stomped down the street towards his apartment. He needed a good smoke. And maybe some ice-cream. Yes, ice-cream sounded good. He sighed. The flea was good at hiding his inner turmoil behind a mask of indifference and emotionlessness. But Shizuo had seen him when he was at his lowest. He knew something was killing Izaya. He just had to find out what.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

I still need an editor. PM me if you're interested!

Shout out time!

I wanna thank these people for reviewing since the last shout outs if it has a (X2) it means you reviewed twice:

YaoiIsMyDrug.23 (X2)

Dida

kurosendo

Guest number 3

bitter-cAnDy-sweet

Rai Rai Blue

tamyyiia

Sweet Nigthmare (who's also Guest number 2) (X2)

I wanna thank these people for adding this story to their favorites list since the last shout out:

bitter-cAnDy-sweet

Melasnoe

Tamyyiia

And finally, I wanna thank these people for subscribing:

bitter-cAnDy-sweet

Sanzo X Goku

Sweet Nigthmare

YaoiIsMyDrug.23


	6. He Broke My Heart

Summary: Izaya has always loved Shizuo. But he doesn't want anyone to hurt his love so he acts like he hates his beloved monster of Ikebukuro. But now Izaya is dying inside from his secret. Day by day, Izaya is slowly slipping away from this world. Can Shizuo realize the flea's feelings in time or is Izaya doomed to live forever dead inside?

So the voice began and it drove me into insanity. Then I entered my mind and passed through forgotten memories. When I returned he broke my heart…

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N: This chapter is sad. Unfortunatly it was required to write this sad chapter to set up for the last four chapters.

Disclamer: I own nothing. :(

Chapter Six

Izaya sighed. He'd gotten through all the work that he'd missed during his three month 'vacation' in a matter of two weeks. He'd been released from the hospital after being awake for a few days and it had been three weeks since then. Izaya had pretty much stayed out of Ikebukuro since he'd gotten out of the hospital. If he had gone into Ikebukuro it was only because he had a job that required him to go there, and when he had gone there he had made his visits quick. But today he was bored. He wanted to walk among his humans and eat fatty tuna. The best place to do both was Ikebukuro. So he left his apartment wearing his precious jacket and carrying his switchblade in his pocket.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo was having a bad day. There hadn't been any work for the past week and he hadn't seen the Flea for a few weeks either. Shinra had told him that the Flea was busy working and probably didn't have time to visit Ikebukuro but Shizuo knew that work hadn't stopped the information broker before. So why was Izaya avoiding Ikebukuro now? He didn't care that much, it was just confusing. He was walking down the street when he saw the familiar black jacket with white fur trim out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw Izaya turning towards Russian Sushi.

"IIIIIZZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAA!" Shizuo shouted grabbing the nearest sign; it was a sign for a bus stop. Izaya merely glanced at him and continued on his way. This confounded Shizuo and only fueled his rage. Shizuo threw the sign and Izaya avoided it without even having to look.

"I'm not in the mood Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed as Shizuo ran up to him. Shizuo's rage immediately dissipated.

"Get the fuck out of Ikebukuro if you're 'not in the mood'." Shizuo growled. Izaya smiled softly which surprised Shizuo.

"Maybe I just want to spend time among my precious humans without a protozoan chasing me. Maybe I just want to see my friends. Ever think of that Shizuo?" Izaya snapped. Shizuo was startled by Izaya's words.

"What friends? You're on your own Flea; no one likes you. They may say they do but they don't. Everyone hates you; just like I do." Shizuo snapped back. It was a low blow and Shizuo knew it hit home when a pained look flashed in Izaya's eyes. Izaya's emotionless mask was slipping. Shizuo knew that it wouldn't be long before he found out what Izaya was hiding.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya felt a large chunk of his heart die with Shizuo's words.

"_**See. I told you from the start that he hates you. But no, you didn't listen. Now he's finally admitted it. Now you can see that I'm your future and you and I will soon be one."**_ The demon's voice rang in Izaya's head. Izaya shook his head trying to fight back the tears that he knew were coming. He turned and began to run home. Not caring if Shizuo followed him. Once he was home he called Shinra.

"Moshi, moshi. What can I do for you Izaya?" Shinra asked.

"I need Celty. It's important. Can you have her come over right away?" Izaya asked. He knew he sounded upset and desperate but he didn't care. He wanted to talk with Celty, she was the only one he could trust right now. For whom could a being above the average human race trust other than a Dullahan?

"Izaya? What's wrong? Don't tell me nothing's wrong either. I can hear it in your voice." Shinra said taking on a fatherly tone.

"I'll be okay Shinra, but thanks for the concern. Just send Celty over please. I'm at my apartment." Izaya said softly

"Hey, it's what friends are for. I'll send my beloved over right away." Shinra said. Izaya could practically hear the smile in Shinra's voice.

"Thanks." Izaya said before hanging up. He never said goodbye to anyone, well, most everyone. He said goodbye to the stupid protozoan but that was because he wanted the brute to know he was leaving. Because the stupid protozoan didn't know anything.

'_I have friends. Shinra's my friend.'_ Izaya told himself mentally. He heard his inner demon laughing but decided to ignore it. He didn't need the damn thing's crap right now. Izaya closed his eyes and hadn't realized he dozed off until the doorbell rang. The only person who used the doorbell was Celty. Izaya dragged himself to his feet and staggered over to the door. Standing there was Celty holding a shopping bag. She handed it to Izaya who peeked into it and smiled. Inside was a case of Corona beers.

"You're the best Celty." Izaya said.

**Why are you so upset this time that you needed me to bring you some alcohol again. Usually this only happens when…**

"When Shizuo upsets me? Well he has. I need to get nice and drunk to forget about the stupid high school crush I had on him. It should have been quite obvious to me that he would never feel the same way about me as I feel about him." Izaya ranted before breaking down into sobs. Only Celty ever saw him like this. Only Celty knew how to handle him when he was having a breakdown. Only Celty saw the real Izaya Orihara.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo had hurt Izaya really bad this time. That much the Dullahan knew. This was the worst melt-down Izaya had ever had. It scared Celty somewhat. That the once stoic and cocky Izaya Orihara was now reduced to a child-like, blubbering mess. Of course, Celty knew about Izaya's past; about his twin sister's death and how his mother had ignored him most the time and had never been home. Celty was the only one that Izaya truly trusted. So when Izaya needed her, she would come to him. She would bring him the beer he craved when he was depressed. She would also be the one who comforted him when he was on the breaking point. Celty Sturluson would guard Izaya Orihara's heart and in return, Izaya Orihara would guard Celty Sturluson's head.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review.

I'm going to stop asking for an editor since I only have four chapters left in this story.

Omg, I only have four more chapters left! This story is almost over in a 24 hour period. But don't worry my precious readers, there will be a sequel. I promise you that.


	7. Yet He Helped Me Pick Up the Pieces

Summary: Izaya has always loved Shizuo. But he doesn't want anyone to hurt his love so he acts like he hates his beloved monster of Ikebukuro. But now Izaya is dying inside from his secret. Day by day, Izaya is slowly slipping away from this world. Can Shizuo realize the flea's feelings in time or is Izaya doomed to live forever dead inside?

So the voice began and it drove me into insanity. Then I entered my mind and passed through forgotten memories. When I returned he broke my heart and yet you helped me pick up the pieces…

Chapter Rating: M

A/N: Guess what! I've already worked on the sequel! I know it's a bit early but I was getting nowhere in this story last night so I decided to work on the sequel a bit and got the entire first chapter done. Anyways, you all are going to enjoy this chapter. 'Cause it's that time!

Disclamer: I own nothing. Unfortunately for me.

Chapter Seven

Shizuo looked everywhere for the Flea. He was nowhere in Ikebukuro. Celty was pretty much ignoring Shizuo as well which confused Shizuo to no end. Shizuo was walking with Tom from a job when he saw the Flea again entering Russian Sushi across the street. He wasn't wearing his usual black jacket which Shizou found a bit odd. He excused himself from Tom, who said that they didn't have any more jobs to do today, and crossed the road in time to hear Izaya wearily order some fatty tuna from Simon. Izaya was sitting at the bar, his shoulders hunched and he looked exhausted.

"What do you want Shizuo?" Izaya asked without looking at him.

"Just wondering why you looked like shit." Shizuo said coming into Russian Sushi.

"That's none of your concern. Last time we spoke you said that you hated me so I'm surprised you haven't tried to throw something at me yet." Izaya said as Simon handed him his tuna.

"Would you rather I threw something at you?" Shizuo asked following Izaya as Izaya left the shop.

"No. Because then it hurts more." Izaya said before slapping a hand over his mouth. Shizuo cocked an eyebrow.

"What hurts more?" Shizuo asked curious. Izaya just shook his head and began to walk faster. Shizuo grabbed him and pushed him into an alley.

"What hurts more? Damn it Flea, tell me." Shizuo growled

"My heart. When you throw stuff at me it hurts my heart. Because then I know you hate me." Izaya said softly. Shizuo stood gaping at Izaya who merely shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Izaya…" Shizuo began but didn't know what to say. Izaya looked him in the eyes. And Shizuo knew exactly what to do. He pulled Izaya closer and kissed him passionately on the lips. At first Izaya was tense but he quickly relaxed into the kiss. Shizuo nipped at Izaya's bottom lip, asking for entry which Izaya gladly gave. Shizuo's tongue wrapped around Izaya's asserting his dominance before exploring Izaya's wet cavern. Izaya tasted bittersweet, like dark chocolate. When Shizuo finally broke the kiss Izaya was left panting.

"Your place or mine?" Shizuo asked.

"Yours." Izaya replied.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya followed Shizuo into his apartment. Shizuo locked the door behind Izaya and immediately started kissing Izaya again. Izaya kissed him back. Shizuo led Izaya to his bedroom before pushing Izaya on the bed. Izaya broke the kiss

"Rough much?" He asked but Shizuo ignored him to attack Izaya's neck as he was doing that he slipped an hand up Izaya's shirt and began to play with Izaya's nipple.

"Oh! Shizuo!" Izaya cried wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck and throwing his head back.

"Hmm? You like that?" Shizuo asked as he nibbled on Izaya's neck. Izaya nodded and moaned. Shizuo untangled himself from Izaya and began to get undressed. Izaya just laid there stunned. Shizuo returned to his Izaya and began to remove Izaya's shirt. Izaya moaned when Shizuo began to suck on his nipple while playing with the other one. He'd never felt this good. It was like his body was on fire. When Shizuo began to remove his pants though he freaked out. Remembering when he was raped.

"Shh, shh. It's just me Flea." Shizuo whispered and Izaya relaxed allowing Shizuo to remove his pants and boxers. Shizuo kissed Izaya again and ground their hips together. Izaya broke the kiss and threw his head back letting out a loud moan.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum Shizu-chan." He cried and Shizuo whispered in his ear seductively

"Then cum." It was the last straw and Izaya came all over their chests. He was panting and sweat covered his body.

"Shizu-chan. Please take me." Izaya whispered to his Shizuo. Shizuo nodded and rummaged through a drawer until he found the lube. Covering three fingers he began to prep Izaya.

[blackcatlover1]

"Ah, more, oh, please." Izaya begged. Shizuo chuckled. He was thrusting his three fingers in and out of Izaya, hitting Izaya's prostate every time.

"You want the real thing now?" Shizuo asked and Izaya nodded. Shizuo flipped him onto his stomach and pulled his ass into the air. He coated his length in lube before lining himself up and, with a snap of his hips, entering Izaya. Izaya let out a shriek. Shizuo remained still as Izaya panted and got used to the intrusion. Finally Izaya nodded and Shizuo pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in again, hitting Izaya's prostate.

"OH! Harder Shizu-chan." Izaya begged pushing back to meet ever thrust. Shizuo did as he asked and began to fuck Izaya harder and faster. He reached around Izaya and grabbed Izaya's weeping cock. Shizuo began to pump it in time with his thrusts. The extra stimulation pushed Izaya over the edge again and he came hard. His walls clamped down tight around Shizuo and Shizuo thrust in one last time before cumming deep inside Izaya. He pulled out making Izaya wince and collapsed on the bed beside his lover. Izaya smiled softly at Shizuo before drifting off to sleep.

[blackcatlover1]

When Shizuo awoke the next morning the Flea was gone.

[blackcatlover1]

Please Rieview!


	8. It Made Me Wonder

Summary: Izaya has always loved Shizuo. But he doesn't want anyone to hurt his love so he acts like he hates his beloved monster of Ikebukuro. But now Izaya is dying inside from his secret. Day by day, Izaya is slowly slipping away from this world. Can Shizuo realize the flea's feelings in time or is Izaya doomed to live forever dead inside?

So the voice began and it drove me into insanity. Then I entered my mind and passed through forgotten memories. When I returned he broke my heart and yet he helped me pick up the pieces. It made me wonder…

Chapter Rating:T

A/N: OMG! Thanks for sticking with this story. I've gotten almost a thousand views in the past few days! Over 800!

Disclamer: I own nothing

Chapter Eight

It took a simple phone call for Shizuo to realize that something was really wrong. It had been three weeks since Shizuo and Izaya had had sex. Shizuo hadn't seen his Flea since. But it didn't really worry him. His Flea was probably busy. But when he got a phone call from Shinra saying that all of Izaya's personal things were gone from his apartment; then Shizuo began to wonder if how long the flea had been gone. He ran to the address that Shinra had given him and when he arrived he found the door open and Shinra and a man who Shizuo new was Izaya's boss were standing in the living room. The furniture was still there but all the Flea's files, knickknacks, and personal items were gone. All except for two things. Sitting on the coffee table in the living room was a chess board and a black queen on top of the chess board.

"There is even still food in the fridge. As if he had decided to leave in a moment of panic. But why would he be panicking?" Shinra said to Shizuo.

"How long do you estimate he's been gone?" Shizuo asked.

"About a week, maybe less." Said Izaya's boss. Shizuo nodded.

"Shizuo. Did you two, you know, do it?" Shinra asked. Shizuo paled

"Yeah, but it was about three weeks ago. I haven't seen him since either." Shizuo said

"Then that's probably not why he left." Shinra said

"Unless he felt guilty about having his worst enemy fuck him." Said Izaya's boss. Shizou grimaced.

"Can we stay on topic, Izaya is gone." Shizuo said.

"And no one knows where he went. Unless…" Shinra trailed off

"Unless what?" Shizuo said

"Well, he and Celty were always really close. Sometimes he would call and ask for her to come over. At first I thought that she was having an affair but Celty told me that he called her when he needed company." Shinra said

"Get to the point." Shizuo said

"Maybe Celty knows where Izaya went." Shinra said. Shizuo's expression brightened.

"Let's go talk to her." Said Izaya's boss. Shizuo faltered as the other two left before grabbing the black chess queen and walking out the door.

[blackcatlover1]

_Half a week prior_

Izaya was ready to go. He had already sent most of his important stuff to Portugal and told Celty about his predicament. Now he stood in his living room looking at a chess piece. It was a black queen, the piece that, to him, had always signified Shizuo. He set it on the chess board before grabbing his suitcases and walking out the door to get to his cab.

"Airport please." He said to the driver. The driver nodded and drove him to the airport. Where Izaya unloaded his two suitcases and his shoulder bag. He paid the cab driver 16,000 yen when the payment should have only been 10,000 yen.

"Keep the change." He said before dragging his rolley suitcases into the airport. He checked his baggage in and then got through security with no problems. He had already shipped his pocket knife ahead knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it on him. Then he waited for the plane to start loading. He wasn't waiting very long, maybe fifteen minutes. He had bought a second-class ticket so that it would go unnoticed. He had also had a friend in Portugal make him a Portuguese bank account and had switched all his money to it. Now, as he sat on the plane. His mind wandered to a certain man. Would Shizuo miss him? Would he get Izaya's message through the chess piece? Would Shizuo cry? Izaya shook his head. Now was not the time to think of his lover. Now was the time to think of the future. For Izaya that meant Portugal. For Shizuo? Well, Izaya didn't know what was in store for his Shizu-chan's future. But he hoped it was something good. Shizuo deserved something good. And Izaya knew that he wasn't what Shizuo deserved. Because Izaya had hurt Shizuo but he had also protected Shizuo.

'_Now, without me around, Shizu-chan can actually have a good life. He can get a job without having to worry that I'll do something to make him loose it. He can be gentle like he's always wanted. Heh, a gentle giant. That's Shizuo for sure. He was my gentle giant.'_ Izaya thought to himself. He rested hand on his stomach and let his mind wander to other things. Finally the plane took off and Izaya watched as his beloved Tokyo grew smaller and smaller until it was no longer visible. He remembered Celty's promise to keep his information updated on everyone except for Shizuo. He had told her he didn't want to think of Shizuo while he was away. While he was starting his new life.

'_I wonder if Shizuo realizes that something's wrong. If there's a little voice in his head telling him that I'm gone.'_

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Yes this story only has one real chapter left and then the intro to the sequel which is really just going to be a snippet of the first chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this story. I can't believe I have almost finished it in three days. It kinda makes me happy but sad at the same time. So is it bittersweet?

Shout outs will be in the next chapter.


	9. Is This the End?

Summary: Izaya has always loved Shizuo. But he doesn't want anyone to hurt his love so he acts like he hates his beloved monster of Ikebukuro. But now Izaya is dying inside from his secret. Day by day, Izaya is slowly slipping away from this world. Can Shizuo realize the flea's feelings in time or is Izaya doomed to live forever dead inside?

So the voice began and it drove me into insanity. Then I entered my mind and passed through forgotten memories. When I returned he broke my heart and yet he helped me pick up the pieces. It made me wonder; is this the end…

Chapter Rating: T+

A/N: Wow, twenty reviews. And one of them is from Izaya himself *giggles*. I wanna say thank you to all of you who have viewed this story, even if you don't read my author's notes.

Disclamer: I own nothing

Chapter Nine

_One month since Izaya's disappearance _

Shizuo wandered the streets of Ikebukuro. It was late, about midnight. But he couldn't sleep. He was sad, no, he was depressed. It had been a month since his Flea had gone. Celty hadn't told them where he was going. Only that he was safe and that he didn't want to talk to Shizuo. Shizuo had many of these sleepless nights. As he was walking Celty pulled up beside him.

"What do you want Celty?" Shizuo asked her.

**Izaya would not want you to be like this. He would want you to move on. That's part of the reason why he left. Because he felt that he was not good enough for you. ** Celty typed.

"But…" Shizuo said unsure of what to say.

**Shinra gave me these for you. They're antidepressants. They'll help you so that you can sleep as well. Take them. If not for yourself than for Izaya.** Celty handed Shizuo a bottle of big white pills. Shizuo grimaced at their size.

"How do you know what Izaya would want?" Shizuo asked suspiciously.

**Because I've kept in touch with Izaya.**

"Let me speak with him. Please. I need to." Shizuo begged.

**No; he said to me that he didn't want any contact with you. He said it would be too hard for him to move on.**

"He's moving on." Shizuo said sadly.

**Yes and so should you. Izaya's not coming back. At least that's what he's told me. He wants to start over. He wants to give you a fresh start as well.**

"Okay. Thanks for the meds. Bye Celty." Shizuo said before walking away. He had to think about what she had said.

[blackcatlover 1]

_Three months since Izaya's disappearance _

Shizuo was doing better. He was still on the antidepressants but was now on a lower dosage. He no longer was called the monster of Ikebukuro. In fact, people seemed to have forgotten all about Izaya's and his fights. It was as if Izaya had never existed to them. Shizuo was currently looking for another job. He was still going to work for Tom as a bodyguard but he also was looking for a job to do at night. There was an opening at a club to work as a bartender. He was meeting the owner today at the club for his interview. When he arrived the owner was waiting by the door.

"Ah, you must be Shizuo Heiwajima. My name is Daisuke Orihari. Come in. You definitely look the part of the bartender." The club owner said.

"Thank you." Shizuo said.

"Can you mix drinks?" Mr. Orihari asked as they went to his office.

"Yes sir. I used to work at a bar." Shizuo replied respectfully.

"Very good, very good. Well Mr. Heiwajima, you're hired. I didn't get any applicants except yours so you've got the job. I'll see you on Friday when the club has its big opening." Mr. Orihari said holding his hand out for Shizuo to shake which Shizuo did.

"Thank you Mr. Orihari." Shizuo said and they began to discuss specifics about the job.

[blackcatlover1]

_Six months since Izaya's disappearance_

Shizuo was off the antidepressants finally. After five months of being on them he was relieved when Shinra said he could stop taking them. Shizuo had carried Izaya's chess piece with him wherever he went. It was a constant reminder of how he had screwed up in the past and helped him think before he made a decision. Shizuo had finally paid off his debt to the city and was able to save up some money in his bank account. He had dated a few different guys but there hadn't been anything serious. Nothing like Izaya. He kept the chess piece to remind him of his lover as well. He would never stop loving Izaya. No matter what happened.

[blackcatlover1]

_Nine and a half months since Izaya's disappearance_

A scream could be heard through the house in the hills. Pained screams.

"You're doing good Senhor. She is almost out. Just a few more pushes." Said a midwife. Her partner wiped the person giving birth's brow with a cool cloth.

"Now Senhor, you must push." The midwife's assistant said. The screams were accompanied now by the wail of a small child. Finally the screams died but the child's wails continued. One of the midwives left the bedroom. Outside in the hall was a group of people who were waiting anxiously.

"It's a healthy young girl. You may go in and see them." She said. Her assistant was finishing up wrapping the baby girl up in a purple blanket.

"Here you go Senhor. What will you name her?" She asked handing the baby to her mother.

"Ayame. For she is a beautiful iris."

"She's beautiful Izaya." Said one of the people from the hall. Izaya looked to see his friends standing in the doorway.

"Yes, yes she is. She has his hair and my eyes. She's a little bit of both of us." Izaya said as he smiled down onto his daughter's face. She was beautiful.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Shout outs to these people who reviewed:

so-adorabloodthirsty

Rai Rai Blue

Anonazure

Guest number four

Izaya (wow, I feel special, one of the characters reviewed)

Guest number 5

Thank you to these people for subscribing:

kurosendo

so-adorabloodthirsty

babygirlrocks2015

VannaUsagi13

And these people for adding this story to their favorites:

babygirlrocks2015

Drusilla85

If you subscribed, reviewed, or added this story to your favorites, I'm sorry but you don't get a shout out.


	10. Or A New Beginning?

Summary: Izaya has always loved Shizuo. But he doesn't want anyone to hurt his love so he acts like he hates his beloved monster of Ikebukuro. But now Izaya is dying inside from his secret. Day by day, Izaya is slowly slipping away from this world. Can Shizuo realize the flea's feelings in time or is Izaya doomed to live forever dead inside?

So the voice began and it drove me into insanity. Then I entered my mind and passed through forgotten memories. When I returned he broke my heart and yet he helped me pick up the pieces. It made me wonder; is this the end? Or a new beginning?

Chapter Rating: K+

A/N: So here it is. The last chapter which is also a preview for the sequel. The sequel is going to be called 'Or A New Beginning' and will be coming out later today or tomorrow. : ) I just have to add a few finishing touches to it. Thanks for sticking to this story and I hope you read the sequel! I think I wrote this story so fast because I kept getting so many reviews that it inspired me to continue writing. That and I had plenty of free time. So the sequel won't be written as quickly because school starts on Monday.

Disclamer: I own nothing

Chapter Ten/Preview of 'Or A New Beginning'

It had been a long four and a half years since the Flea had disappeared after we had sex. There had not been any note, letter, or phone call from the informant either. It was obvious Celty knew where Izaya had gone but she was stubborn and wouldn't tell anyone. When Shizuo, Shinra, and Shiki-san had reached the Flea's apartment, it was empty of most everything personal. The only personal thing left was the chess board and a black queen sitting on it. Shizuo carried that black chess queen around in his pocket everywhere he went. It was a constant reminder of how he had screwed up and helped him make better choices. He now had a job at as a bartender in a club in Ikebukuro at night and as Tom's body guard during the day. He no longer lost control of his temper. He no longer owed the city any money and was actually doing pretty good. No one ran from him in fear. Life was doing him good. Until THAT day; the day when he saw Izaya again.

[blackcatlover1]

Thanks for reading 'Is This the End?' from start to end.

I actually had this chapter written before I wrote the 9th chapter.

Please review!


End file.
